


I am yours and you are mine

by feriowind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing based on a scene from the last chapter of determamfidd's fic, Irreconcilable Differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am yours and you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irreconcilable Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592408) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> I'm a total sucker for agressive/dominant Bruce, so this scene stuck in my mind ahehehe.


End file.
